Ouran High School Hostess Club
by kumatuna
Summary: The beginning of a new club of indescribable girls.
1. Chapter 1

OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOSTESS CLUB

Takai was an idiotic leader-type of person who had silky blonde hair that flowed like leaves being tossed by a soft wind. Kyosuna was a scary and cool type of person who had black, shining hair that was curled to her shoulders. However, Kyosuna Ootomi and Takai Suah were two beautiful girls who could charm their way out of anything.

For the past few months, these girls attending Ouran High School were involved with the famous Host Club.

"What do you think, Kyosuna-chan?" asked a smiling Takai. "Let's create our own club!"

Kyosuna tossed her hair and fixed her glasses and replied, "Sure, if you know what to do and have the proper funds."

"Hahaha! Of course I do! Beauty and wisdom runs in my family!"

"Don't you mean stupidity and naïve-ness?"

Takai had a shocked face and she hid in a corner as if to plant mushrooms.

"Stand up already, or somebody like me would kick you."

"Oops!" said Hikane and Kaone Hitakin as they purposely tripped over Takai. The twins both had semi- long orange hair that was styled fashionably by their personal professional hairdressers.

"Hikane, Kaone." Kyosuna greeted.

"Kyosuna, baka Hime." The twins replied back.

"It's been a while, Hikane and Kaone!" laughed the revived Takai.

"It seems like we haven't stepped on you hard enough, you're still alive."

"Yo!" shouted Mitsune Banizouka holding gloved hands with Takane Monizouka.

"BUNNY-SEMPAI!" Takai cried to Mitsune.

"Taka-chan! Are you alright?" Mitsune ran to Takai with a worried expression on her face. "Is Hika-chan and Kao-chan bullying you again?"

"Mitsune."

"What is it, Takane?"

"Your bow is crooked." Takane reached for the silk bow hanging on Mitsune's short, blonde hair.

"Hahaha! I'll fix your hairpin, Takane!"

"OK, enough with the introduction, peoples!" Takai announced. "The reason why I called you ladies here is to ask you if you would like to create a club with me!"

"What kind are you proposing?" asked Kaone.

"It's obvious with all of you beautiful ladies – a hostess club!"

"I'm out." said Hikane.

"That provides good and entertainment for children in all ages!"

"You realize that's not what being a hostess means."

"Then what is it?"

"Being a hostess means you ****************************."

An awkward silence filled the unoccupied room their discussion took place in.

"BUNNY-SEMPAI! HIKANE IS LEARNING BAD WORDS!"

"More like inappropriate," replied Mitsune in a trembling voice.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOSTESS CLUB

CHAPTER 2

The application for a new club was unbelievably easy. After a few signatures and club member registrations, the birth of a new club took place.

"Every club has its own room!" Takai Suah declared. "So I have chosen the First Music Room!"

"Why first?" Hikane and Kaone Hitakin asked. "Why not the Third?"

"It's taken by the Host Club. Duh." Takai replied in a faraway voice.

After walking a few meters, they had finally reached the First Music Room. Takai slowly opened the heavy engraved door.

"Welcome!" Mitsune Banizouka welcomed. Takai screamed with surprise.

"B-bunny-sempai! W-when were you here?" Takai stuttered. Mitsune giggled.

"Takane and Kyo-chan is here too!"

"Again, enough with the introduction," Takai began after an irritated cough. "On with the club activities!"

Another silence filled the girls.

"W-wait, we have the club, the room, but no topic?" Hikane said.

"Well, the author has no storyboard," said Mitsune.

"What are you talking about, Bunny-sempai?" Kaoru said.

"Christmas," said Takane Monizouka.

"Ah! Moni-sempai is right!" Takai said. "Our club is created for the sake of the happiness of children! So let's create a Christmas play date for the children!"

"If you ever noticed, I believe that a club requires 10 members. The so-called 'Child Hostess Club' has not yet been established," Kyosuna Ootomi said. Takai was shocked again and started to cultivate mushrooms again.

"Hello?" a passing student stepped into the First Music Room.

"A CUSTOMER!" Hikane and Kaone squealed.

"W-wait!"

"What a beautiful girl dressed in men's clothing!" Hikane and Kaone commented. "Her hair is a bit tousled, and those glasses are so old-fashioned!"

"STOP!" Takai yelled. "Isn't she the new commoner that received a scholarship to Ouran?"

"And how would you know that, baka Hime?"

"Hahaha, being the head-chef's daughter can get you to a lot of rumors!"

"Then are you a good cook?"

"No." The conversation was cut off again.

"Harumi – Fujihoka-san, am I right?" Takai said to the girl with a warm, charming smile.

"Actually, it's Haruhi Fujioka… p-please excuse me." The girl left without another word.


	3. Chapter 3

OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOSTESS CLUB

CHAPTER 3

"W-was she angry?" Takai Suah stuttered.

"How did you guys know Haruhi-kun was a girl, anyways?" Mitsune Banizouka asked.

"Hormones," Hikane and Kaone Hitakin both answered in unison.

"Eh?" Takai raised her eyebrow.

"Well, we failed the first test of creating a club, so let's call it a day," Kyosuna Ootomi sighed.

"Wait, what? We just started! Besides, you're the vice president, so I, as head honcho, declare the REAL and OFFICIAL club activities to begin!"

"Well, the story's plot just changed." Hikane and Kaone Hitakin both said in unison.

An Ouran hour later…

"Taka-chan, it's already been an hour and we barely done anything yet…" Mitsune said, hugging her plush horse.

"No, Bunny-sempai. This is just the beginning!"

"I don't necessarily think that sowing patches on a tattered Uma-chan is called progress," Hikane said.

"There's no warranty on these things." Bunny-sempai replied. Takai hesitated for a silent, cold minute.

"B-Bunny-sempai doesn't count as a child?"

"Hey, I'm 17 1/2." Mitsune's happy, bright smile melted into a scary, indefinable glare.

"It's not as if we're the Sket Dan, or something." Kaone commented. *please refer to the manga, Sket Dance.*

"But Sket Dan – wait. Kyosuna!" Takai said.

"Seriously, stop snapping whenever you need me."

"Search all over Japan and look for all of the volumes of Sket Dance!

"Haha! Look at Hime and how stupid she looks when we're already holding volume 2!" Hikane and Kaone laughed as they teased Takai with their book.

"Oi, oi, oi."

The so-called Hostess Club studied the manga for another Ouran hour.

"This – this is it!"

"You want to create a club like the Sket Dan?" Bunny-sempai asked enthusiastically.

"No… I want to have a club that introduces our school to the commoner life!" Takai declared.

The Hostess Club was silent for a cold moment.


End file.
